


我不想起名字了和度老师您请。

by pot_sul



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: mobmobmobmob写了什么我都忘了。





	我不想起名字了和度老师您请。

不可以...  
不可以...  
胜家使劲的把手指攥紧，抓住了面前的人的衣角，但是马上就被提着头发拉开，头皮上的疼痛让他的不自觉地松开了手指，嘴巴被人捏开，男人腥臭的阴茎就被塞进他嘴里了。  
地上草草地铺着一张床单，四周立着帷帐，布置看着像是坐阵武将的幕营，但是所有人都知道，这是给慰军的军妓柴田胜家设计的“接待所”。  
胜家的舌头被不知道那个男人粗大的肉棒紧紧的压着，来肏他的人并不认为他的口活会怎么样，只是捏着他的鼻子，掐着他的脸，使劲的用他自己的那根肉棒去捅入他的喉咙里而已，几下抽插之后，就射了出来。  
男人发出了舒适的叹气声，肉棒从胜家的嘴里抽了出来，让他也从窒息感里解放了出来，不少的精液呛在他的嘴里，弄的他咳嗽不止，白色的液体混着他的口水从嘴里吐了出来，有些则呛入了气管，从鼻子里和鼻水一起流了出来。  
“这样狼狈的样子，真不像个武士啊”还没来得及穿上裤子的男人拍了拍他的脸颊，“不对，本来就是个有偷窥癖的怪人，做军妓也是很适合嘛！”

配合着男人们发出的笑声，那个霸占着他身后肉穴的男人使劲的拍了下胜家的屁股，发出来一声脆响，力道之大，竟然让一直默默忍受的胜家发出了痛呼声。

“哈哈，臭婊子终于知道叫了”他身后的男人发出来粗俗猥琐的笑声，欢快的在他被扩张过度的肉穴里抽插了两下，“你多叫几声，我就早点射出来，把精液赏给你，你也少受点罪，赶紧去给下一个人肏。”

“混蛋...要是信长公...”柴田胜家本来想骂他，声音却越来越小，这些下贱的士兵听了，发出了更强烈的笑声。后面的野男人更用力的顶了他的肉穴中最敏感的那一点，让他发出了呜呜惨叫的声音。

“你说什么？”有男人粗糙的手指把他的下巴抬了起来，摇着他的脑袋，“信长公来肏你这变态的话，你是不是更高兴啊？”

胜家左右挣扎着，喂进他嘴里的药让他的意识模糊，看不清面前的人的脸，身体因为高温和疼痛而发抖，但是听到了刚才的人说的话，身体不由得一僵，想起了自己还没有来这里之前的事。  
是织田信长把他扔到了这里，撕掉了他的家徽，扯掉了他的胴具。因为自己的忤逆，受到了比切腹更加阴险刁钻的惩罚。  
在那个人眼里，胜家连他养的狗都比不上，更别说是作为武将了。

药的作用太厉害了，就算是时而有停歇，但是总会有人在他戒断恍惚的时候重新喂给他，然后就又是不断的发情，被不同的人羞辱，就算是在晚上，他也时常会因为后穴里的瘙痒而被惊醒，发出无法忍耐的叫声，吵醒周围的人，气急败坏的用他发泄之后再去睡觉，胜家就只能用屁股夹着流出来的精液，勉强的度过后半夜。

男人粗粝的手掌抱着胜家的腰，把还套在他阴茎上的人转了个圈，面对着自己，两只手揪住了胜家因为发情而涨大的乳头，拉扯着那两只可怜的肉块，让胜家发出了惊恐的叫声。

“啊....啊，不要，求你了，会破的，呃...啊！”胜家想用手扶住面前的男人的手臂，却被其他坏心眼的帮凶压住，动弹不得。而他自己居然在惊恐之中高潮了，后穴和肉棒一起喷出了淫水，精液。正在肏弄他的男人被面前的景象惊呆了，发出了戏虐的咂舌声，射进了胜家的后穴里，抽出来自己被胜家的淫水浸湿的肉棒，用手拍了拍他的脸颊。  
“这家伙是个天生的婊子，男人的屁股怎么可能会流水呢？”男人哈哈大笑，握着自己的肉棒，用胜家的大腿擦掉了上面的液体。给下一个人让位。

胜家的脸正被不知道哪个人抱着，男人清秀的脸因为痛苦皱在一起，他的脸被压着使劲往后弯着，去让他的口腔和咽喉在一条直线上，去给面前的男人做深喉的活。  
也因为这样，他看不见下一个肏他下面的男人的脸。

剧痛让他的被压迫的嗓子发出了尖叫，正在他嘴里的男人涨大的阴茎被压的发痛，不满的抽了胜家两个耳光，一口痰吐到了他的脸上。  
“臭婊子，叫的小声点”

疼，太疼了，胜家想起了在砧板上，被锋利的刀划开的鱼肉，他的后穴正被手指勾着分开，撕裂的剧痛让他几乎失声，几度晕过去，又因为在嘴里横冲直撞的阴茎，醒了过来。

那个男人看着胜家的后穴被撑的松松垮垮，才心满意足的把阴茎插了进去，紧窄的内穴变的柔软，被药物浸润而湿滑，慢慢的吮吸插进来的异物。  
太大了，胜家做出了哀求的表情，他扭动着腰肢，想往后躲，粗大的性器顶着他的身体，压着后穴深处柔软的内壁，每次擦过的时候，都带来强烈的瘙痒感，让他不由得难过的失了力，瘫软在地上，任由别人摆弄。

第二个人射在了他的嘴里，胜家感觉自己的下颌脱臼了，不然不可能会连合上嘴和吞咽的力气都没有，倒流的精液涌进了他的鼻腔，眼泪也从眼睛里面涌了出来。

因为被打了耳光，男人的下手没有轻重，胜家一边的脸颊高高的肿起，挡着了他右眼的视线，他看到地面是歪斜的，享用过他嘴巴的男人退到了一边。几个人的抱怨声吵了起来。

“真是的，脸都肿了，够难看的...”

“又不是你的老婆，心疼什么”

胜家痛苦的闭上了眼睛，身下的男人见没了别人妨碍，整个人压在了胜家的身体上，抓着他的头发，让他的脸侧了过去，盖住了那张变得丑陋不堪的脸。

“我们可没想着要操男人啊，要是识相的话就配合点，叫几声。”男人的手恶意的揉着胜家因为疼痛而一直无法达到高潮的肉棒，被男人使用了太多次，两只精囊里已经没有可以射出的精水，胜家嘴里吐出了断断续续的呻吟，药物烧灼着他的身体，就算是神经在被欺骗，但是身体上已经濒临痛苦承受界限的器官也让他感受到恐惧。

“不要，求求你了，我快死了...啊，不要再继续了”胜家两只手撑着地，想用最后一点力气，把自己从插入身体的肉棒上挪开，他的双腿早就因为骨盆上承受的太多次冲撞失去了知觉。可男人看了他这幅惨象，却没有动摇，哈哈大笑的把他拉了回来，再次深深的捅进已经松弛无度的后穴里，使劲的顶撞在那一点上。

“不...不要，啊，啊啊啊啊！”精液射进了他的腹中，他虚弱的身体经不起液体射入的刺激，痛苦的蜷缩了起来，细瘦的腰和脊背拱了起来，高潮后的阴茎喷出来液体。

意犹未尽的男人绕到了他身前，看了他一会便大声笑了出来，从胜家的阴茎里射出来的并不是精液，而是失禁漏出来的尿液。

“真是的，这么快就坏了，明天去找个医生？”男人没忘了把胜家从地上拉起来，若是留在外面，晚上灯火熄灭的时候，就会被外面流浪的豺狗开膛剖肚吃掉了。

 

“水...”  
“水...”  
高烧的胜家声音变的干哑，他把手抬起来，手摸着脸颊，原来肿胀的脸消肿变的平滑起来，还算是让他欣慰的事，等信长公愿意把他接回去了，他的样子不会改变，那么他还是原来的自己，那么他就还有机会，对阿市说出他在心里默默的藏很久，不断在编织的话语。

自己看了她那么久，她在烦恼的时候，会不经人注意的去咬手指甲，会去亲吻插花瓶里的花，会给兄长准备归阵时庆祝胜利的点心，又会在犹豫间，悄悄的把这些东西倒掉，把自己的心思藏起来。

胜家从下人扔出去的垃圾里，翻到了还有纸包着的点心，他揣在怀里，在无人的时候偷偷品尝，那是阿市送给他的东西，闭着眼睛的时候，他能想象出柔声细语的阿市，被称赞手艺时兴奋快乐的表情。

“水...”  
胜家赤身裸体的爬起来，他的头疼的厉害，嗓子里因为干燥，在他每一次费力喘息的时候，发出嗬嗬的声音。

“已经醒了啊”他身边的男人点亮了蜡烛，昏暗的光线下胜家看不见他的脸，他紧张的揣度男人此时的心情，跪了下去，趴在男人的大腿上。

“我要喝水，已经...”胜家的声音低沉喑哑，他真的是太渴了，一天到晚他没有进食的时间，水也极少能喝到，现在因为高烧而恍惚的他隐约的感觉到是自己的极限了。

“水的话你早点说啊”男人用极高的声音，扯着胜家的耳朵说了出来，胜家被他吼的发懵，也吵醒了其他的男人，大家都醒了过来，围坐过来，胜家看着他们，无力的扯动嘴角，做出了虚假的笑容，他脑袋发热，感觉这就是自己的大限了。要是他不努力的话，可能连活着回去的机会都没有

“过来”，男人冲他招手，胜家手脚并用的顺从的爬了过去，却被压着肩膀摁在了地上，面前的男人脱掉了自己的裤子，把肉棒塞进了胜家的嘴里。

“白天的时候你的脸被打的和猪一样，让人看着恶心，现在好点了，可以继续了”男人的脸上浮现出了满足的笑容，“用舌头慢慢舔，然后吞进去，就跟你白天做的一样，男人掐着胜家的脸颊，肉棒把他的嘴塞的满满的，用他的小舌去抚慰自己涨大的性器。

“你看他，爽的都翻白眼了”男人粗大的手压着胜家的头，射进了他的嘴里，却迟迟没有拔出自己的阴茎，他两只手钳着胜家的头，死死的固定住他的身体，把他压在地上。  
胜家的眼睛因为害怕与震惊而瞪的大大的，从男人阴茎的马眼里射出了和精液不一样的温热液体，他发出了抗拒的哭叫声，可他低声下气哀求的样子却逗得这几个平时无聊乏味的男人哈哈大笑，把他抱的更紧，用手拧着他的鼻子，逼他把自己的尿液喝了下去。

“哈哈，这下够了吧？”男人开心的拍打他的屁股，白色的皮肉底下马上就浮出了淤血的痕迹，他拽着胜家的头发，把他的头拉扯到另外一个人的胯下。

“时间还有很多，慢慢的”


End file.
